


Diamonds

by StarBlazerM31



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Makeout Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBlazerM31/pseuds/StarBlazerM31
Summary: Azalea hates diamonds.  But that doesn't mean Lucio won't decorate her.  Based onthisamazing drawing by @cherrygirl666 on Tumblr.
Relationships: Apprentice & Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Count Lucio x Azalea Nevra, Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	Diamonds

Lucio stormed through the palace. Both fists were clenched, and his brow dipped so low it almost touched the bridge of his nose. The nerve! The audacity! The GALL! That absolute rat fucking bastard! How dare he speak that way of the Count’s intended?! Did he even KNOW who he was dealing with?!

Earlier, a meeting with a wealthy merchant prince went sour. As Lucio was showing him through the palace, the prince had gotten a glimpse of Azalea as they had passed by the room where she had been working with Portia. He had leered at her for a moment, before commenting about how he’d like to see if she screws as well as she cleans. This made Lucio’s blood boil. That was HIS lover he was speaking of, not some mere servant. That woman had power over the most powerful man in the city. She was **not** to be disrespected. **BUT!** This trade agreement was months in the making, and Vesuvia needed this connection to further trade routes and international influence. Even though he oh-so-desperately wanted to have the impudent wretch’s tongue cut out and fed to his moat eels…he had to let this one go. _For now_.

On the other hand, this was a fantastic example of why Lucio felt he was right. Azalea needed to start wearing the clothes he bought for her. She dressed far too plain to be viewed as the angel he saw her as, and the Court Magician. He rounded the corner and came upon the room where he last saw her. Surely enough, she was still in there but this time alone. Perfect. He entered and dramatically shut the doors behind him. Azalea looked up at him and a huge smile spread across her face. In an instant she was in Lucio’s arms, covering his face with kisses. His foul mood lightened considerably.

“How did the meeting go, darling?” Azalea asked after she released him.

Lucio huffed. “Guy’s an asshole. If this shit weren’t so important to the city, I’d have his fat ass booted back to his own shithole." His face took on an angry pout. "And he disrespected you.”

Azalea’s eyes lit up and she gave a wicked grin. “Oh really? What did he say?”

Lucio looked at her incredulously. “It pissed me off pretty bad, okay? I wanted to kill that guy. Seriously.”

Azalea’s brow furrowed and she put a hand on Lucio’s shoulder. “Oh, I see. Well, I’m glad you decided to ignore it.”

“And that’s the problem, ignorance,” Lucio said. He walked over to the wall and leaned on it. “Baby, I appreciate your need to be independent and all, but on days like this…I wish you’d wear the outfits I bought for you. Asshole said he wondered if you screwed as well as you cleaned.”

Azalea winced. “…Wow. That was harsh.”

Lucio gave her a self-righteous look. “Wouldn'ta said that if you’d been wearing diamonds.”

Azalea glared at him. “Lucio, I hate diamonds. I’ve told you this.”

Lucio locked eyes with her and he took in the full force of her glare. It was absolutely adorable, but did hold a degree of intimidation that kept Lucio on his toes. But his eyes soon wandered down her face and neck to her collarbone, and the slope of her décolleté. All of that exposed skin gave him an idea.

“If you don’t like diamonds…" He reached out and took hold of her wrist with his gauntlet. He pulled her to him and pressed her back against the wall, using his right arm to cushion her head. ”…Then I suppose I can give you other…. _accessories_ to flaunt.“ His mouth connected with the skin beneath her collarbone, and Azalea let out a small gasp at the sharp sting. He pulled away, looking over the small bruise left there. "Ah, a solitaire…but I think they look better in **_clusters_**." His mouth was on her again, sucking more small bruises into her skin. Azalea’s back arched and a moan escaped her throat that brought a perverse smile to the count’s lips.

His mouth moved to hers. The kiss was slow and sensual with their tongues dancing in a rhythm only they knew. Lucio felt the familiar fire course through his body and the kiss became more intense. Sweet whimpers came from Azalea as Lucio bit her bottom lip. He drew back slightly, pulling on her lip with his teeth until it slid free, glistening with his saliva and red from the pressure. He lunged forward and latched onto her neck with his teeth, drawing a sharp “ _Ah~!_ ” out of Azalea. She clutched at his back, her nails digging into the fine white fabric as his teeth ground into her flesh.

“Oh, **_Lucio~_** …” she moaned.

The gilded count pulled away from his lover to stare into her love drunk eyes. “You like that, baby?” he purred.

All she could do was nod numbly.

He chuckled. “Good. ‘Cause I got one more for ya.”

His teeth sank into the skin amongst the other love bites he’d given her only moments before. Azalea cried out in bliss as his teeth and tongue ministered the most delicious magic on her body. Electric currents of pleasure coursed through her entire being and she pressed herself against him, her desire shamefully on display as she ground her hips against his leg. Lucio didn’t hold back, his saliva seeping from his greedy lips and down the slope of Azalea’s chest. Beads of perspiration formed on Azalea’s forehead and she tried as best as she could to hang on to him. With a loud and dirty slurp, Lucio released her skin and withdrew to gaze upon his handiwork. Red, angry tooth marks now decorated her décolleté, shamelessly vivid and unable to be hidden. Azalea gazed up at him, her expression dazed.

“Oooh…those will look amazing with that dress I got you,” Lucio growled. “Let’s see the look on that little shit’s face when you sit next to me at dinner tonight.” His smile was huge and devious. “And I’m gonna be extra **_handsy_**.”


End file.
